Chronicles of Starblazer
by Digital Construct
Summary: In the days of the Old Republic, Jedi numbered in the thousands. This is the tail of one of them.


Chronicles of Starblazer

There was a rush of wind across the entry portal as another ship's thrusters came to life, lifting the cruise ship off the platform. The last of the passengers had stepped off the just landed cruiser _Majestic Star_. A heavily robed form moved through the crowded star port towards the bustling city beyond. A large, heavy duffle bag hung over his left shoulder. The scent of a thousand life forms somehow found their way to his path. He inhaled deeply as the sounds of the busy port infiltrated his ears. The native life forms were "humanoid reptiles", the best he could tell. He would take time to learn about them, and their culture while he was here. This was a new place for him, yet in its appearance, seemed older than some of the other worlds of the Republic.

He continued to move through the port quietly. He didn't seem to attract a lot of attention as he checked into customs. The droids there searched his records and bag. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, they let him past. He looked up from under the shadow of his cloak hood, gazing at the new and old city buildings to explore. The city he landed at was nothing like the city that dominated the skylines of Coruscant. As he was to step through the last borders that defined where the port ended and the city began, he heard a muffled scream nearby, and then the scuffling of movement.

He looked around, trying to see if anyone else had heard the scream. When he heard it again, he realized that no one wanted to hear it, and moved to investigate. His steps were wide before he broke into a run, the bag falling to the ground behind a trash unit. The cloak ruffled behind him, banging against his moving legs, yet the hood remained firm, continuing to conceal its bearer. He turned down an ally, only to face down several armed aliens, and a finely dressed young woman gagged, and half tied. There was sheer terror in her eyes as she saw the cloaked form, and began to struggle against her captors.

The biggest of the aliens was reptilian, barabel, the cloaked man thought to himself. The small group began to chatter among themselves as the large barabel stepped towards the intruder. "You leave now, or get slagged!" The heavy voice commanded. "You need be not here!" The cloaked man peered around the burly reptile, and to the young woman in tears, who looked desperately back at him with dark sapphire eyes, then looked back to the barabel.

His voice echoed off the surroundings, and in a resounding dark metallic echo all its own, yet was warm and gentle. "That young woman would disagree with you, my friend. Why don't you just let her go, and avoid any problems with the local authorities?" He offered. "I'm sure that this is just a misunderstanding, and that no one needs to get hurt."

The barabel disagreed as he curled his claws into a fist and began swinging wildly at the cloaked intruder. Though the cloaks looked heavy and bulky, they didn't slow the man's reflexes in the least as he moved easily to the side and back avoiding what would be a crushing blow from the brawling creature. The other aliens began laughing and cheering the barabel on as he was trying to land a punch against the flowing robes of the cloak. Finally, the man stopped, and caught an overreaching thrust from his attacker, and flipped him to the ground with enough force it caused the dirt to bounce in the street.

He placed his black boot over the attacker, and pushed down slightly on to his chest. "I asked nicely," he said, speaking to the group, "but you don't seem to want to listen to friendly advice. Let her go." That metallic echo seemed to come from everywhere. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will not let you take that girl against her will."

They began to laugh as they opened fire with their blasters. Again, the form was undaunted by his cloak, as he moved through the waves of deadly blaster fire. As he flipped forward, the came down, the hem of the cloak wrapping itself around his right arm, as he slammed it into one of the attackers. He turned again before the next one fired, and grabbed the blaster out of its hand, shattering it against the ground before knocking the would-be shooter against an opposing wall. He turned and kicked the weapons out of the other's hands before they had a chance to bring their weapons to bear. Those that still stood released the young girl, and scattered away from the cloaked form. The barabel pulled himself up, growling at the cloaked form. He began to rush the cloaked interloper!

Just before he reached him, something grabbed him, and threw him to the side. Yet, the cloaked man made no movements, nor sounds, nor even acknowledged the failed attack. The cloak turned to face the barabel as he pulled himself again from the ground and prepared for a new assault against the cloaked man. His eyes grew big as something beneath the cloak grabbed his attention. He quickly scrabbled to his feet and ran away.

The cloaked form moved behind the girl who was trying to scoot away from the man as he leaned down to grasp her bonds, and release them. "Settle, my lady. You are safe. They won't be harming you again, I assure you. Not while I'm around, anyway." A gentle smile revealed itself from under his hood. He gently released her gag, and helped her to her feet. She grabbed him, hugging him tightly. His gloved hands came around her back, holding her gently as she sobbed into his cloak. "Come, my lady. Let me escort you home."

He took her gently under his arm as she continued to cry gently against him. He retraced his steps with her clinging to her side. It took a few minutes, but he found his bag in the same place he'd dropped it. He carefully reached down, pulling the bag over his unoccupied shoulder. Never once did he lighten his protective grip upon the girl that clung to her as if her life depended on it. The sobs were settling slowly, but never truly went away.

They exited it onto the busy street. He quietly asked her where she lived. She looked up long enough to give a general direction with a pointing finger. She didn't say much through the sobs, but didn't return to clinging to him with both arms. She would occasionally point when a change of direction was needed.


End file.
